The Path of Hardship
by ArtemisBlackArrow
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and a few other kids meet in a foster home. They each are different. Running away from a horrible past isn't easy, its even harder for strong willed 17 year old, Annabeth Chase and after his mother died in a car crash, Percy Jackson is a hollow shell and seems to avoid all emotion (I know very un-Percy-ish). Read and find out what happens. Percabeth
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Annabeth Chase (age 9)**

I woke up to the sound of Daddy drunk again, the sounds of the beer glass shattering rippling though me. His angry, drunken voice echoing though the house, as his footsteps grew closer to my closed bedroom door.

Daddy had never been the same sense Mommy left. At first he stayed in his room when he got drunk, than he started coming out. More beer bottles and wine had started stocking the fridge, barly buying anything else, slowly starving me…

_THUD!_

My bedroom door slammed open, reveling my angry Daddy. A piece of a broken beer bottle, cluched tightly in his hands.

"Hello my little princess" He hissed, stalking towards me.

I cowered under my blankets instead, but they were ripped off of me and Daddy stood over me, smiling in a evil way.

He slapped me hard in the face and I tumbled from the bed to the floor from the force, screaming in pain. Daddy looks at me with rage in his eyes.

"ITS YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT!" He yells and kicks me in stomach.

Once…

Twice…

He stops three only because I start coughing up blood.

Daddy grins at me and drags me to my feet. Blood was covering my 'Dora' nightgown and pain was running though my body lighting fast.

I was slammed against the pink wall of my bedroom and one of Daddy's large hand wrapped around my throat, choking me. The other one still held the piece of beer glass. "You should pay for what you did, its all your fault. We were in love but you came and ruined it!"

I couldn't breath but I manged to gasp out one word, "Daddy!"

This made him angrier and he stabbed me with the piece of beer glass. "Never talk to m-"

_POP!_

Daddy fell to the ground, with blood pooling out of him. I fell to the floor beside him, taking in short, labored breathes. Voices waved around me and I saw flashing lights and felt myself being moved, white-hot pain coursing through my body.

My vision became fuzzy and all I remember was a police officer bending over me before I blacked out…

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**-ArtemisBlackArrow**


	2. My 'New' UnEmotional Family

**First off I would love to thank you guys! I loved the reviews! So anyhow the chapters will be kind of long in my standards. Like one chapter going to be at least a little over 1,000 words and the maximum is… I don't know. And also I'll update about two or three times a week .**

**Oh and Annabeth, Percy and Grover are 17. Leo, Piper and Jason are 16. Nico is 13.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter,**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Annabeth Chase POV**

"Annabeth your new foster parent is here".

I wanted to stab someone.

Trying to hold my anger in before I did something I would regret, I leaned against the wall, showing no emotion to the social worker in front of me.

"Annabeth!"

I turned towards the social worker, my poker face still on, "Yes?" He scowled and looked like he wanted to slap me. Believe me fellow, the feeling was mutual.

"Like I was saying, your new foster parent is here, Mr. Chiron" the social worker (Jeff I think) hissed. Yes, hissed, he's just great with kids I know.

"Fine" I spat back, before grabbing my yellow duffel bag and swinging onto my shoulder.

I head-slapped What's-his-face on my way out the door of the office and flashed him a full-on cheshire grin. A walked to the front desk of the adoptive agency and waited, tripping a few kids when they passed me and smirking at the front desk lady who was trying to burn a hole in the back of my head.

A few seconds later a man in a wheelchair rolled up in the middle of the crowded lobby.

"Annabeth Chase?" He called looking around for me.

I ignored him and kept my eyes trained on my black, old, dirt-cheap converse. After calling my name a few more times the man (I presume his name is Mr. Chiron) rolled up to the front desk and asked the lady knew where I was.

The lady rolled her eyes and pointed a perfectly-tanned finger at me. "Over there, the blond headed girl with a yellow duffel bag on her back."

Mr Chiron thanked her and started rolling towards me. He had a curly mass of brown hair and a beard to match. Kindness sparkled in his brown eyes and for a small second I thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad, but than I snapped back to reality and I glared hatefully at him.

"Hello, you must be Annabeth, I'm your foster dad, Chiron" He gave me a welcoming wave and I returned it with a blank stare.

This didn't even seem to fraze him, "Well ok lets go back to the bus, we have to pick up the others".

WAIT!

OTHERS?

BUS?

Two minutes later I found out what he meant.

A huge 28-seater yellow and black school bus sat in the parking lot with two people leaning against the windows, looking board out of their minds.

I sat down in a seat, in the very back, trying to stay away from the other three people in the bus. About four seats away was a girl with uneven brown hair, averge height, a slim figure and eyes that seemed to change every once in awhile. Sitting next to her was a boy with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, and was short and slim built.

I gave them both a glare and they both glowered back before returning to their conversation.

"Annabeth this Leo and Piper. Leo and Piper this is Annabeth" Chiron called from where he was sitting in the bus driver seat, his folded up wheelchair in the seat behind him.

We all three ignored him.

For the next few hours I stared out the window, looking at the cars passing before we stopped at an airport. A woman in a suit stood next to a boy about my age and Chiron got in his wheelchair and talked to them before him and the boy got in the bus.

The boy stood at the doorway of the bus, looking around minute. Finally he sat down a few seats away from me and I quickly studied him. Tannish shin, scruffy black hair like a skaters, wild sea-green eyes and of average height, with an athletic build and muscular arms.

Kind of cute I guess. But his eyes were also blank, showing no emotion.

"Guys this is Percy" Chiron called, starting up the bus again.

I raised a blond eyebrow at him and he returned it with a glare of doom. Which lead to are glowering contest until we broke it off when a few more kids got on the bus after we stopped again.

I watched the new kids load on.

A boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, white pimply skin and a brown go-tee, sat two seats behind Chiron. Sitting down across from me was a girl with electric-blue eyes and spiky black hair that wore dark makeup. Next was a boy with cropped golden-blond hair, blue eyes, a scar above his upper lip and is above average height, with an athletic build and muscular arms. Finally a boy with manic black eyes, messy, long black hair, and olive colored skin, sat down beside the girl across from me and the bus started up again.

"Hey, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Percy meet Grover, Thalia, Jason and Nico. Grover, Thalia, Jason and Nico meet Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Percy" Chiron called cheerfully (I'm really starting to hate him and his happy attitude).

A few of us grunted but most of us stayed silent. I turned my attention back to the window and continued to glare at the nature outside.

I already hated this, I wondered if anyone felt the same…

Probably so sense everyone was ether glowering or looking like they what to punch someone.

Like we're one big, angry, emotionally silent, mentally evil, family.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Fingers...hurt...not...use...to...writing...this.. .much...please...no...flames...hoped...you...enjoy ed…**

**bye…!**

**-ArtemisBlackArrow**


	3. A Little Bit of the Past

**OMG THANKYOU GUYS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! And also I'm working on getting a belta-reader. If you know anyone can you please tell them to PM me!**

**ENJOY,**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Thalia Grace POV**

I.

HATED.

THIS.

I was about ready to throw the kid (Nico I believe) out of the seat very soon, due to the fact that he is breathing down my neck.

Okay that may be not a problem for some people to have a kid breathing down their necks but if this kid doesn't move in three seconds...

I.

WILL.

STAB.

HIM. (With the knife that I may or may not have stuck past the adoption agency).

Suddenly Nico's breathing grew faster and out of reflex...

I grabbed his right leg (which was the closet body part next to me) and flipped him into the seat across from us.

The Blondie in it shoved Nico into the aisle, with a scowl on her face.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me. Again" she hissed, before turning back to the window.

Nico flipped her off and turned back to me, glowering.

"What?" I asked, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and sat down in a seat a few seats away.

That's right, Skull Head (duh he wears that weird skull ring all day) don't mess with the awesomeness of Thalia Grace!

** ***Annabeth Chase POV*** **

I shoved the kid into the aisle, with a scowl on my face.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me. Again" she hissed, before turning back to the window.

Are you surprised that I didn't throttle him?

Well believe it or not I actually care if I get kicked out of this certain foster home. Why?

Its getting harder for a teenager with my past to keep on being put in a foster home. Why, what's so wrong with my past?

I think there is a few things I need to tell you before you keep on reading this story... (here's a list)

_1. My Mother left me and my Father when I was 8._

_2. My Father blamed me for her disappearance and started abusing me when I was 9._

_3. Cops killed him when they caught him trying to kill me and I got shipped off to foster care._

_4._ _So far I've been to 17 foster care homes and sent back 17 times._

_5. I'm terrified of spiders (tell anyone I will kill you)._

_6. I have a dagger in a hidden compartment on my duffel bag._

_7. I once tried to kill a kid with a spork because he took a taco from me._

_8. Lots of people say I will turn out like my Dad and get killed or go to jail._

_9. I don't know how to swim. (I know, great way to kill yourself Annabeth!)_

_10. I want to someday become a architect. (Fat chance of that happening)._

Okay so know you know some things about me... I'm still dead serious about trying to kill a kid with a spork.

** ***Leo Valdez POV*** **

"What do you think of the others?" I asked Piper, who was my best friend since I first got in foster care after my Mom died.

Piper wrinkled up her nose, "Not much that girl Annabeth seems to have a nice death glare, but the others are a bunch of pansy's."

"I agree. Should we test the method"

"Absolutely."

An evil smile curled onto both of are face as we stood up in aisle.

"One...Two...Three..."

*****Piper McLean POV*** **

I started us out...

(**Leo = Bold, **_Piper = Italics, **Both = Bold and Italics)**_

_So you think you have a hard life..._

**When you really don't.**

**_Because..._**

_Your life SUCKS!_

**You never had a true family and you never will again.**

_**Because...**_

_Your evil and dumb and don't deserve to live..._

**SO JUST DIE!**

_ALL TOGETHER NOW!_

_**DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE... NOW!**_

_**DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE... NOW!**_

_**DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE... NOW!**_

_Come on now, you deserve it._

**Because...**

As expected Mr. Chiron started yelling as us and the kids looked furious. But who cares.

_YOUR..._

**LIFE...**

_**SUCKS!**_

A kid, a year or so older than me and Leo, that I believed his name is Percy, started hurling anything he could find at our heads.

Gum.

_So you should..._

A pen.

**DIE!**

A wallet which I grabbed stuffed in my jeans pocket before continuing to sing.

_So come on know and join are song of insults and humility..._

**But if you can't help it than please...**

_**DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE... NOW!**_

_**DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE... NOW!**_

_**DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE... NOW!**_

_So may say that you have got the message that we both to go because as we can see we are about to be pummeled._

**BUT...**

**_THANKYOU FOR YOUR TIME AND WE WELL SEE YOU AGAIN AS WE CAN SEE WE WILL BE IN THE SAME FOSTER HOME!_**

We both bowed and got attacked by balls of paper before we sat down again.

I peeked above the edge of our seat and peered at the glowering faces of the other kids, that clearly stated 'When this bus stops, YOU DEAD'.

"Are we going to get beat up?" Leo asked, smiling.

"Certainly"

"Awesome, I can't wait".

We both stared at each other for a second before cracking up.

** ***Nico di Angelo POV*** **

Words can not express how I hated Leo and Piper. Bascilly in a nut shell I wanted to kick their butts straight to the Underworld.

WAIT! JUST FORGET THAT I SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE UNDERWORLD!

Okay you caught me, I play that card game, mythomagic even though its for 8-year-olds. I find it calming and it helps me remember my late sister, Bianca.

A small tear escaped out of my eye but I quickly wiped it away.

You see, after our Mom died when we were little, we where sent into the foster care system because we had no other relatives. Well anyhow in our first foster home that we where put into, are foster parent was very abusive. And finally one day are foster parent tried to kill me, and Bianca died saving me.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts. Thinking about her won't help any now.

My eyes fixed back on the back of the seat in front of me. Well I guess there was nothing else to do but wait until this crappy bus ride was over...

** ***Thalia Grace POV***  
**

Suddenly the bus lurched forward as we headed down a hill and than it stopped, parking.

I instantly shot of my seat, really to kill Leo and Piper but after looking out the window, I stopped in my tracks.

Great, just perfect!

I was about scream Mr. Chiron a question but the 'all so silent and deadly' Percy beat me to it.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING AT A FREAK'IN SUMMER CAMP?"

* * *

**HEY YOU MUST READ THIS!**

**Thoughts?**

**Heyyyyyyyyyy!**

**I know the song is bad but yesterday night I was having a normal dream about bacon and taco's when all of the sudden Leo and Piper popped into my lovely dream and started singing that song.**

**So yeah...**

**R&R!**

**-ArtemisBlackArrow**


End file.
